


The way as the parents of her says I love you in their language

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by a Dakaretai Otoko quote, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kise se había vuelto su tesoro. Con sus brillantes sonrisas sinceras que parecen deslumbrar como si fuera el mismo sol, con sus preciosos ojos color miel y su suave cabello rubio que brilla como el oro.





	The way as the parents of her says I love you in their language

En su pecho, a la altura de lo que Kagami sabe que se encuentra su corazón, siempre está presente ese sentimiento extraño que le hace sentir feliz cada que está cerca de Kise.

Siempre Kise, nadie más. Solo el rubio puede provocarle el sentimiento de que tiene mariposas en el estómago producto de las reacciones químicas que la gente suele describir como «estar enamorado».

Él y su brillante sonrisa, la sincera —esa que le encanta y le enloquece de a poco—; Kise y la forma tan elegante en la que sienta incluso en un restaurante de comida rápida; Ryōta y la manera en la que le observa en la cancha cuando juegan el uno contra el otro que hace correr la adrenalina por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

Solo Kise Ryōta, con su mera presencia, le hace sentir tantas cosas que las palabras parecen no alcanzarle en lo absoluto; como si el tiempo no existiera y no le fuera suficiente.

Kagami Taiga está perdidamente enamorado de Kise; de sus defectos y virtudes, de que estar junto al rubio es sinónimo de padecer una persecución en cualquier lado por parte de sus fans y de que, a pesar de que ambos son tan torpes y no puedan mostrarse afecto de manera pública por vivir en una sociedad que, a pesar de tantos avances tecnológicos, en aceptar a cualquier persona con una orientación diferente sigue siendo algo que suena tan lejano.

Aun así, a pesar de que deben convivir como si solo fueran dos buenos amigos para los ojos de la sociedad, están bien.

.

Kuroko varias veces le había dejado en claro que parece un idiota, más de lo que normalmente parece, siempre que el nombre de Kise se cuela en la conversación; y es peor cuando el rubio está cerca porque toda persona que esté cerca del pelirrojo se da cuenta del sonrojo tan marcado que tiene en los pómulos y que podrían preocupar a cualquiera que crea que tiene calor o fiebre.

Himuro, tan _traidor_ y _mala persona_ como suele ser siempre con él —como si en verdad fuera su hermano mayor y molestarlo con su notorio amor hacía el rubio fuera su segundo deporte favorito— solo se ríe de él porque es la viva imagen de la maldad a pesar de su cara bonita. Y Tatsuya suele dejarle solo, como si lo aventara al abismo, cuando no quiere hacer _mal tercio_ y Kagami se siente morir por dentro porque es torpe y no sabe lidiar con todo lo que siente siempre que está con Kise.

Tal vez es mejor así, tal vez no. Taiga aún no logra descifrar cuál de las dos es, puede que sean las dos porque, está bien que le dejen algo de tiempo a solas con el rubio porque así nadie conocido puede ver el brillo en sus ojos o la forma en la que parece que su rostro se ilumina como el mismo sol; pero por otra parte está mal porque siempre se le acaban las palabras y siente que su corazón podría explotar pronto y su esperanza de vida se acorta cada vez que encuentra sonriendo a Ryōta de manera sincera y carismática, mostrando sus dientes de manera reluciente como se esperaría de todo un profesional en el modelaje.

Y, ugh. Malditos sean todos por dejarlo morir en el campo de batalla (pero gracias por dejarlo solo, de todas formas).

.

.

Kagami, en una de esas veces en las que siente que las palabras en su idioma (en los dos que habla) le son insuficientes, recuerda los días que pasaban Alex, Himuro y él en Los Ángeles; en los que Alexandra a veces soltaba algunas frases en español cuando recibía algunas llamadas de sus amistades o familia.

Taiga recuerda haber escuchado como los hispanohablantes suelen decir _«te quiero»_ o _«yo también te amo»_ , o los sobrenombres cariñosos, mucho más variados que los que suele usar la gente que sólo habla inglés.

Esos días en los que sólo era un niño, y la curiosidad de saber que significa _«Mi tesoro»_ le hizo preguntarle a su maestra, la única persona que sabe que también habla un poco de español, cuál era el significado de esa frase que había escuchado entre las parejas y familias que pertenecen a la comunidad latina.

Alex primero había reído por su acento tan horrible, porque se escuchó demasiado raro la forma en la que había preguntado _«¿Que significa_ Mi tesoro _?»_ , cuando en aquel entonces hasta su inglés se escuchaba horrible por su acento y mala pronunciación de varias palabras, sobre todo aquellas con _r_ y _l_ porque los sonidos le parecían tan extraños. Pero después de la risa, y la vergüenza que le hizo pasar al menor de sus discípulos, le explicó con calma.

— _Mi tesoro_ es una forma en la que puedes decirle a una persona que es lo más importante que tienes en este mundo —le explicó la mayor, con una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios—, mis padres solían decir que yo era _su tesoro_ porque me quieren tanto y soy como un _tesoro_ para ellos.

.

El recuerdo de queda ahí, en su cabeza. Kagami piensa en que esos días, aquellos en los era un niño torpe que no sabía nada de inglés fueron los mejores que pudo tener en su vida. Y sonríe, como ese, todavía, niño bobo que es.

Kise le mira, curioso, desde el otro lado de la mesa y con una patata frita entre sus dedos que usa solo para dramatizar su expresión. Pero también le devuelve la sonrisa, a pesar de que no tiene la menor idea de qué piensa el pelirrojo.

—Hmmm, ¿qué piensas, _Kagamicchi?_ —se atreve a preguntar Kise después de un par de segundos dudando en si era buena idea o no, pero decidiendo en que, si Kagami se ve feliz, entonces es por una buena razón.

—Estaba recordando algo —responde el pelirrojo, sonriendo—, y que sólo comprendo hasta ahora.

El rubio ladra su cabeza un par de grados, pero sin mostrarse tan interesado como en verdad se siente poco antes de robar una de las patatas fritas del contrario y comer la misma antes de que Kagami pueda reclamar.

El pelirrojo solo atina a suspirar derrotado al ver como Kise se hace con una de sus patatas, pero vuelve a sonreír al poco rato mientras piensa en la vez en la que Alex le explicó cuál es el significado de la frase _«Mi tesoro»_ y por qué algunas parejas de origen latino suelen usarla.

Kise se había vuelto _su_ tesoro. Con sus brillantes sonrisas sinceras que parecen deslumbrar como si fuera el mismo sol, con sus preciosos ojos color miel y su suave cabello rubio que brilla como el oro. No puede pedir más en este mundo, o es seguro que podría morir de felicidad al haber sido bendecido con alguien tan perfecto.

 


End file.
